I would say I am in love
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Bruce is trying to deny that he has fallen in love with Diana, but his secret is he is already is. Second chapter will happen if a lot of people like this


I wouldn't say I am In Love.  
A/N: I love this song, and I believe in WonderBat.

* * *

At the Watchtower, in the cafe. Diana and her friends are talking and laughing. Bruce aka Batman is watching them and sighing to himself. Diana walks by, "Hello Batman." she says in a low voice, and runs her fingers up and down his arms, and across his shoulders. Bruce watches her leave and says to himself. "If there is a prize..."

"Hey Bats. Why the long face?" Wally asked.

"Nothing." Bruce said.

"Really?" He turns and watches the girls leave, and he sees his other friends coming John, Clark and Oliver coming.

"What is going on?" Clark asked.

"Nothing much, I just caught Bats sighing when he saw Diana walked away." Wally said.

"Why can't you man up and just tell her how much you love her." Clark said.

"That is ancient history. Besides, I think that she is getting tired of me." Bruce said.

"Who do you think you are kidding? She thinks you are the Earth and Heaven." Oliver said.

"No chance, no way." Bruce said.

"Bruce, we can see right through you, and you cannot conceal it." Clark said with a cheeky grin.

"Besides, Dick said you swoon and sigh at the Batcave, and when he looks up, he caught you looking at pictures of Diana." he added.

"It didn't happen." Bruce said, suddenly Diana comes back in and went to the drink machine and bends over and he groans.

"Why deny it." Wally said with a grin.

Diana turns and sees the group of guys looking at her, she smiles and with a flick of her hair she leaves the room, and she stops and goes next to the door and with her hearing she is hearing the rest of the conversation between the guys.

"Listen, I thought my heart had learned its lesson. You know with Andrea, and it felt good during it and I was so close to forgetting my promise to my parents. But, when she bring back the ring, I told myself that I need to get grip and spend the rest of my life, protecting my city." Bruce said as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Bruce, we are not buying that. You have fallen in love with Diana." Oliver said and Batman begins to growl, and Oliver puts his hands up and then said, "Just hear me out. Having someone in your life is not a hinderers, it is gift and a wonderful thing. Take me a Dinah, she is always got my back and I got hers."  
"I got Lois back, and she has mine." Clark said

Bruce gets up, goes to the window and looks out towards the Earth, and sighs. "I cannot say I have fallen in love with Diana. Because I am already am." he finally admits to himself and his friends.

"I knew it." Wally said.

"What are you waiting for?" Oliver asked, "go tell her."

"What if she turns me down, as I have turned her down many times." Bruce asked.

"Bruce, you never know until you asked. " Clark said as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Go!"

"Fine." Bruce said and he leaves the room and runs into Diana in the hallway. "Princess? What is wrong?"

"Nothing Bruce. What is going on?" Diana said as she sees Bruce turns away and glared outside towards the earth. "Bruce?"

"I have something to tell you...Please let me finish." Bruce begins, "Do you remember when I gave you reason that we couldn't date?" she nods. "well, it was so I will

not hurt you. I was afraid that if I let you in and something happens to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Why?" Diana asked, "Have you fallen in love with me?"

"No..." he began and Diana's face crumbles, "Because I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I was denying it for the lost time, and then you were trapped in the Gorilla City, that is when I realized that I couldn't live without you. I am sorry."

"Bruce...I cannot live without you too." Diana said as she gathered herself towards him and place her head against his back and breathes out. "You have a long time to make it up to me you know that right?"

"I know. But first I want to do one thing" Bruce turns and place his fingers against the side of her face and pulls her towards him and gentle kiss her.

"I love you too, Bruce." Diana said as they stop kissing.

"Diana will you go on a date with me?" Bruce asked, "If you are worried about my link to you as myself or as Batman. Zatanna can create a necklace for you to change your appearance."

"She can? How do you know?" Diana asked.

"Because I already have it. She knew that something was going on between us." Bruce said as he smiles, and leans forward and gives her another kiss, and he leans backwards after the kiss. "So, what do you say? Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes." Diana said and then she playful smack him on the chest. "Do you realized what we could have been doing..."

"Oh yeah." Bruce leans forward and whispers what he think what they could be doing.

"Bruce! Two years of dancing around each other. Pick me up at my room in 2 hours." Diana said and she pulls him towards her and give him a kiss that has two years of want, desire and passion in. Bruce blinks his eyes and it took all his strength not to follow her and finish that kiss in her room.

"You got it Princess." Bruce said with a smug.


End file.
